sincomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Golem (chapter)
The Sixth Chapter of Sins Venials follow the Sins two years after the Perrin Incident Plot Summary The Chapter opens with an odd assortment of people attending a secret meeting. A shy librarian looking girl, a tired older man with gray hair, a hooded boy, a pop star, a little girl, an orange head casual dude, and a blonde. They are revealed to be the Sins. And their Golem bodies are breaking down. To clarify, the tired guy is Sloth, the hoodie is Anger, the little girl is Gluttony, the ginger is Greed, the blonde is Pride. The surprising part is that the shy librarian is Lust and the busty pop star is Envy. Their powers are beginning to uncontrollably seep out of the Golem bodies. People are envious of Envy, although they were already. Greed is and was rich. Anger's "hongue and horns ah bach". Sloth can barely wake up ever. Pride (Fortune) won the lobby... then her house burned down. Gluttony can't stop eating...and it hurts. Lust's body is swelling back up to it original state. She wanted a small body, not at all like she usually is. Plus she has back aches. Everyone agrees to go back to being Sins besides Envy. S/he/it loves its glamorous lifestyle. Lust explains that Envy will age, revealing outfits won't look good, and menopause will cause them not to be able to have sex. Envy finally abstains, claiming he can't bear thinking of Lust that way. The Sins once again seek the help of Necromancer Murdoch to get them out of their bodies. They explain their predicament. He says it's not his fault, since he has never worked with Forces before. Even though, balance is important, so he smashes apart their bodies (the fun route). He stops mid swing for Lust, saying she isn't "Lust" anymore. She is not "Lust" anymore, because the Sin title of Lust was taken by the Lust Vice, Luxuria, while Lust was vacationing as a Golem. So were other vices, but the others stepped down out of respect. Luxuria, on the other hand, hates Lust, and sees this as a golden opportunity for her to be a Sin. Murdoch suggest a competition to see who gets to be Lust. Pride stupidly suggests that "Lust" decides the challenge. Since technically, Luxuria is Lust, she gets to decide the challenge. Lust must beat Luxuria's record of most "proving" in one day. And Lust does A LOT of proving. All with one man. This man turns out to be Rhett, an earlier host and Lust's best friend. He was dead, leading to "gahs" and "humminahs" from the Sins. Mordoch explains he built Rhett a Golem body. Rhett is introduced to Fortune and Pettiness. He thinks there improvements from their predecessors. Greed does not get why Rhett. Lust explains that they shared a room. They shared a bed. Greed still doesn't get it. Greed walked in on them! Greed says he minds his own business. And so, after Lust shoots down Rhett in a marriage proposal (they would never be accepted by society) they become secretly married. And so they were. Greed still didn't get why they shared a room. Envy's world is crushed after he realizes Lust is married. Murdoch also explains that as Rhett's soul is shattered, he can only bring him back so many times before it becomes unfeasible. The comic ends with Lust finding out if a girl has feelings for Murdoch as payment. Category:Arcs